MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/02 May 2014
01:56:26 -!- DylanTheDude has joined Special:Chat 01:56:31 YOLO 01:57:10 -!- DylanTheDude has left Special:Chat. 08:29:08 -!- Laskaris has joined Special:Chat 08:29:20 Hello 08:44:25 -!- Laskaris has left Special:Chat. 15:23:29 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 15:23:40 o/ 15:24:28 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:24:35 Hello, Austrar. 15:25:25 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:25:41 Hello 15:27:47 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:28:12 Yes, Hi. 15:28:22 Only admins are allowed to use the "bad" template. 15:29:19 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:29:43 O/ 15:29:46 Guten Abend! 15:30:23 ah, ok. 15:30:28 o/ 15:30:29 o/ 15:30:56 Because, if we let users use the "bad" template then they will misuse it. 15:31:35 "The UKIP rises on the first place among the British people's preferences:a survey says"...... :/ 15:31:35 Yeah, I get it. 15:31:54 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:32:00 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:32:54 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:32:58 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:33:16 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Ginger_Revolution Do over look it as a bad article. 15:33:42 Yeah,it looks.......awful. 15:34:48 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:34:49 I got a leaflet from Labour, the Tories, the Liberal Democrats, and UKIP. 15:34:53 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:35:27 European elections campaign? 15:35:48 Yep. 15:35:55 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:36:01 We have it in Romania too..........but basically only a few people will actually go to the polls. 15:37:45 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:41:50 Micronations are supposed to emulate as much as possible macronations. 15:43:01 So,Austrar:how was your walk around Arran? :) 15:43:17 Decent , im surprised you remembered 15:43:22 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:43:37 It was strange because I could hear gunshot from far away. 15:43:44 Guns? 15:43:58 I never heard a gunshot all my life. 15:44:08 except on TV. 15:49:05 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:49:10 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:49:27 a good 2000 a year or so. 15:50:32 And the fast-food culture there...... (facepalm) 15:50:55 that's not a good culture... 15:50:58 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:53:17 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:53:25 Apologies,I had to refresh. 15:54:16 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 15:54:41 "Look at the size of that one, Doctor", "Yes It is a big one, isn't it, Jamie?" 15:55:05 oh,no,please,for the sake of God! 15:56:14 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 15:56:19 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:56:26 Where is my reference from? 15:56:55 I guessed what is it related with,though. Disgusting! 15:57:21 No, it's not what you are thinking. 15:57:26 You have a dirty mind. 15:57:46 Truth prevails,so may I request proof. 15:57:48 ... 15:57:50 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 15:58:36 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 15:59:10 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:00:25 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:03:12 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 16:03:36 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat. 16:03:48 It's a quote from Doctor Who. 16:13:15 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:26:49 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:27:01 Ok. 16:55:48 t 17:02:47 -!- Laskaris has joined Special:Chat 17:06:33 o/ 17:09:40 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:13:51 -!- Laskaris has left Special:Chat. 17:14:12 -!- Laskaris has joined Special:Chat 17:17:23 -!- Laskaris has left Special:Chat. 18:52:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:55:21 o/ 19:14:44 -!- Hermitking has joined Special:Chat 19:15:08 Evening. 19:19:16 o/ 19:19:23 making a microball DVD 19:19:37 Oooh fancy 19:22:43 Yeah 19:25:55 -!- Hermitking has left Special:Chat. 19:30:02 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:16:07 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:37:55 test 20:43:46 -!- Obiteljskogospodarstvo.marjevic has joined Special:Chat 20:43:59 pozzdrav 20:44:05 haj 20:44:30 -!- Obiteljskogospodarstvo.marjevic has left Special:Chat. 20:51:04 . 20:56:13 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:56:36 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:57:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:10:28 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:10:54 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:10:55 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:13:56 / 21:28:24 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 21:28:28 o/ 21:28:31 I return. 21:30:07 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:30:30 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:33:12 o/ 21:33:23 Like our DVD? 21:34:10 I saw it, I was quite impressed by it in fact. 21:34:42 Microball season 1 21:34:57 We might sell it but we are gonna wait. 21:35:13 Yeah I would a little while, nice work though. 21:36:10 thanks but it wasn't just me. I just made the front design. 21:37:06 Ah I see, teamwork. Well, congratulate all on your team from Bromenia. 21:37:31 I feel like if we prove austrar is a legitimate micronation by making some tourist stuff or doing videos, and thank you :). 21:37:44 I will make sure to tell them that 21:39:08 I agree. I mean, I would make some tourist stuff but all of the citizens are back to normal lives, we spent the winter out in our capital. Next visit I intend to make a short video about Bromenia :D 21:39:32 Great, will look forward to. 21:40:26 Ugh, I see the plague of Austin Rowe's scamming has returned. 21:40:56 The best thing is if you see our political map and you can see we are a small villages that all know about the nation and sometimes have a joke about it but still provides us goods. I saw that scam to also. 21:43:03 Ah I see, we're just a singular group of about 20 people who consider ourselves the citizens :D I don't even get it he expects to make $2000 and for people to travel out to his little nation. 21:44:13 XD 21:45:43 How is Dragostin today then? 21:46:39 Not too bad, we haven't done much work on it all together, but it's looking less shabby. 21:47:02 I'm currently back in the Embassy to the UK, which is much more comfortable than a small hut in Dragostin xD 21:47:40 Haha, we have made little progress but a DVD and a clean up on the national assembly room :D 21:48:07 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:48:15 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 21:48:25 Ah that's good, we host assemblies in the old Church, which is where most of us end up sleeping anyway because it doesn't feel like the whole buildings going to cave in ontop of you :P 21:48:31 btw we have a parliament now XD 21:48:52 Seems very uncomfortable.. 21:49:42 Yeah that's why we don't spend too much time out there. It's great to say we've claimed it and all but it's not the most comfortable place in the world until we get some financial backing. 21:50:41 yeah, in other news, Eurovision is starting on Tuesday! 21:51:52 How exciting. I'm looking forward to seeing Austria's entry... 21:53:06 Yeah, or Georgia, they have a parachute involved :D 21:53:18 That sounds hella exciting. 21:53:27 Well I suppose I should get some sleep. Enjoy your evening. 21:53:29 But a terrible song. 21:53:41 Alright, goodnight! 21:53:53 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat. 22:11:18 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 22:11:23 Hey 22:11:44 o/ 22:11:57 Eurovision 2014 On tuesday 22:13:53 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 22:14:16 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 22:15:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 22:15:47 k 22:18:46 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 22:18:55 bk 22:24:57 k 22:28:57 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 22:29:47 o/ 22:30:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR9rtB2ilZU Montenegrian Space Program haven't quite got the idea yet... 22:30:14 YOUTUBE Title: Who See - Igranka (Montenegro) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (1) - Duration: 03:12 - Uploaded: 2013-05-15 - Rating: 4.637065 - Views: 236,523 - http://youtu.be/FR9rtB2ilZU 22:30:41 -!- UCS123 has joined Special:Chat 22:30:53 Hey yall 22:31:15 o/ 22:31:35 check out the video I linked 22:31:40 okie dokie 22:31:48 Its the montenegrian space program XD 22:33:24 This is the first time I've ever watched Euroovision 22:33:30 eurovision* 22:33:35 Wow 22:33:54 Well watch it, the semi-final 1 is on tuesday 22:33:56 tbh, most people in america have probably never heard of it 22:34:08 You know what it is right? 22:34:12 I only know because I'm fairly cultured lol 22:34:17 what is right? 22:34:30 gtg, have a good day! 22:34:47 okay 22:34:55 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 22:36:02 hey 22:36:12 Hey! 22:49:00 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 22:59:23 Hello? 22:59:29 sup 23:09:06 -!- Corgan2001 has joined Special:Chat 23:09:13 o/ 23:09:21 Hello :) 23:09:29 How are you? 23:09:43 Good, good. 23:09:49 that's good! 23:10:03 How's your micronation goin'? 23:10:13 Hey. 23:10:27 Good... but we have an issue with another nation. 23:10:32 What is it? 23:10:37 Which nation? 23:11:28 Well I'm just mad they outlawed homosexuality, and they are the leader of my League that I'm in. Their name is the German Democratic Republic. 23:11:41 Nothing hostile. 23:12:08 Are you serious? :/ 23:12:12 I haven't been able to talk to them about it yet. 23:12:15 Yeah. 23:12:36 Damn. 23:12:49 I've actually made real progress with them 23:13:01 especially with the United Nations League 23:13:04 >.< 23:13:52 I like them. Just I don't like the homosexual law. Considering I'm bisexual 23:14:06 I'm gay lol 23:14:11 The Kookie Republik 23:14:21 The Kookie Kingdom 23:14:24 Oh you are? That's cool :) 23:14:29 The Kookie Principality 23:14:31 yep yep 23:14:38 The Kookie Konfederation 23:14:53 President Cookie Monster XD 23:14:57 XD 23:15:24 Kookie Konfederation Klub 23:15:28 :O 23:15:30 kkk 23:15:32 lol 23:15:37 But I have good news. Our military is getting stronger to help prevent attacks :) 23:16:17 If you count a bunch of guys that train during the weekend armed with airsoft rifles a military. 23:16:30 Let me just say one thing. There's a reason why East Germany collapsed XD 23:16:39 I love airsoft lol 23:16:47 Yeah man. It's epic 23:16:50 But my nation has no official army 23:17:04 just local militias 23:17:28 My dad's also a pilot. So we have an airforce 23:17:45 No navy since we live in SD 23:17:46 oh sweet :p 23:19:30 Anyone here have Skype? 23:19:45 I can only use google hangout 23:19:56 Oh :/ 23:20:08 (chromebook) 23:20:15 Ohh 23:20:22 Creeper, don't u use a chromebook? 23:20:28 Yes. 23:20:28 You don't have a PC? 23:22:44 Chromebooks are what i call computers for dumbies 23:23:00 Or just inexpensive laptops 23:23:08 We have those at school lol xD 23:23:23 My school just got them :p 23:24:17 This year? 23:24:54 mhm 23:25:30 I like them better than paper tbh 23:25:39 But one thing that we need to realize is that more technology does not equal more education 23:25:53 They can definitely enhance learning though 23:26:10 My school is going all wifi 23:26:28 Yeah 23:26:31 they just are having trouble doing it because it was designed to be a fallout shelter 23:26:36 in the 60s 23:26:47 even though it has been renovated 23:27:02 Oh dang really? 23:27:03 So i guess they will just have to put routers all over the place 23:27:06 Mhm 23:27:22 So is it underground? 23:27:38 No it's not underground 23:27:55 but the walls are /really/ thick 23:28:14 Most fallout shelters really can't protect you from nukes 23:28:28 it was just a way to appease the populous 23:28:29 Well at least you'll be safe during a tornado lol 23:29:11 it's like putting a police officer in a school and then expecting that no criminal can ever enter the building and do bad things 23:29:29 Well we practically never get tornadoes, but that is true :p 23:30:10 We have 2 police officers in ours because just this year there was a knife fight, and two drug deals and they both had guns with them. 23:31:17 My school always has at least one cop 23:31:43 People bring knives to school, and I'm sure people have brought guns 23:31:56 I've brought a knife to school 23:31:59 on accident lol 23:32:08 i wasn't caught though 23:32:11 I usually have a knife with me, just in case. I never bring it to school tho 23:32:22 Oh I did that with an airsoft gun once lol 23:32:43 oh god haha 23:32:57 i remember i first did it in second or third grade 23:33:01 oops XD 23:33:03 I was suspended xD 23:33:14 That's so dumb 23:33:27 That's the only time I got in troblr too 23:33:40 *trouble 2014 05 02